His own personal Hell
by The Phantom of the Computer
Summary: An incident in potions class cause The whole seventh year potions slytherin and gryffindor to be transported to....... Read the story to find out
1. Introduction

**Authors note**

This is my first attempt at FanFiction so if you don't like it, don't flame it BUT I'd love helpful criticism.

**Our Own Personal Hell **

Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

A chill ran down my spine as snape's dark eyes bored into my own emerald eyes. The look of loathing that seemed to be reserved for the potter family was easy to spot from a mile away.

I never truly understood snape's great hate of me until my fifth year at Hogwarts.

_**Flashback**_

_I was having those terrible occulamency lessons with Snape. He had just been putting some memories in his pensieve when he was rushed away to see the missing slytherin who had just been found._

_And there it was standing there, surrounded by that familiar eerie mist. The pensieve seemed to be calling me. I decided to take a quick peek and found at everything snape had said about my father had in some ways been true._

_**End Flashback**_

Back to the present Snape, in usual fashion had set us an extremely difficult Baradoma potion with ingredients like dragon liver, mashed slug and other ingredients that were near impossible to touch or even look at without throwing up, Typical.

After an two hours of torture (potion lessons with snape) I managed to come up with to come up with a petrol black Instead of the desired dark brown 'well' I thought 'at least it's not green like Neville's'

"Times up" came a cold drawl from the corner "fill up your vials and bring them to me"

I filled my vial and started walking up to the front when suddenly Malfoy sent a Tripping jinx

I fell and the vial smashed on the cold floor. The glass made a deep gash on my arm and some blood fell on the potion and it changed from dark black to Glowing Blue my head smashed the ground hard and I saw black……….

**Snape POV **

"OH NO" I screamed as a gas very similar to that of a pensieve came out of the potion and the children began to fall unconscious "That's the Trasive Poti…… but that's all he could say before he too fell unconscious and woke up……..

YAY Cliffie, read the next chapter to find where they are

PLEASE REVIEW! Until Next time

Fibbin-Toad


	2. My nightmare

**His own personal hell **Chapter 2

? POV

I watched from the shadows as the group stirred, fear and surprise were etched on their faces. This is going to be fun.

Group POV

'What the bloody hell is this and where the bloody hell is Harry "Ron muttered,

"This can't be, we can't be here, no seventh year could have made that potion, I can't even make that potion" Snape almost yelled out

"Worried snape" came a voice from the shadows

Snape just turned his head and stared at the shadows

"What's happening Proffesor" came a tiny voice from Draco Malfoy

"Go on Professor, tell them, or else…." Came the somewhat threatening

Snape started shaking"w ww well that p potion he made w was called the t travise potion, the potion b brings anyone that inhales its f fumes to enter t the mind of the one who's b blood was put into the p potion and to r relive all the persons worst

m memories , in this case……"

"Me" he said as he emerged from the shadows, his messy raven colured hair flying about and his fierce emerald orbs gazing intently at the children

'WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE"

**Authors Note**

Sorry about the small chapters, they will get bigger; I've only just introduced the story.

Thank you Reviewers you are the GREATEST

As always review but don't flame, although I like constructive criticism

Thankyou


	3. Draco 1

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters; I just use them in stories, Thank you

**His own personal hell ** Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see myself staring at Weasly and Granger, great I thought to myself the weasel and the mudblood. I tried to shout at them what scum like them doing with me a Malfoy. But no sound came out actually there seemed to be a lot of sound coming out but it wasn't my voice……

No it can't be I thought to myself, It can't be. I looked at my reflection in the window and I would have been shocked with the reflection I saw but for some strange reason I couldn't fell anything but an odd sort of sadness.

In the reflection I saw not my cold grey eyes and slicked back platinum blonde hair but a pair of emerald green eyes and messy raven hair and not only that but I looked about 12 years old, come to think of it, so were Weasley and Granger. I decided to listen to their conversation.

"Come on Harry, we know you aren't the heir of slytherin" said Ron

'Damn Straight' I thought

"I know Ron but it's only you and Hermione that believe me, everyone else is one hundred percent sure it's me" said Harry as he let at scream of frustration

The trio got up and walked out of the common room, they started walking to the dungeons on the way there was a lot of rather loud whispering going on. People were saying things like "there goes the Slytheren in disguise" and "Look at the dirty little parsletounge". For some strange reason each comment felt like a dagger is ripping through my heart.

When we finally got to potions class, I was close to crying, I went inside and Harry sat down next to Granger and Weasly

'Just my luck' I thought

The next two hours were the worst in my life. I was openly insulted by the Slytheren's and the Gryffindor's but even worse was Snape. Being his favorite student I was never treated this way but because of being in Harry's body, I wasn't exactly his favorite student.

When I finally got out of potion The dungeons faded to black and in front of me Harry Potter appeared. From the manic glint in his eye I could tell this was the Harry from the shadows.

"Having fun Draco" He stated coldly. All I could was shake I was truly afraid of this Harry

"You look like you've had enough, would you like to go back to the real world" he said in an eerie way. All I could do was shake my head

"WELL TOO BAD, YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I'D HAD ENOUGTH" He screamed, his voice full of venom.

"I have another memory I wish you too see, It is of your 16 year old master Draco" he said as a the Giant hall of Salazar Slytheren Appeared

"WELCOME TO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS"

**Authors note**.

Thank you my great reviewers, I'll try and post the next chapter soon, thank you

As always, Review but don't Flame but I do like constructive criticism.


End file.
